The Mysterious Stone
|Image = Runestone.jpg|NextChapterEp = }} 'Synopsis' This session starts with Rowan Ravenwood letting us know what we could do better next time we have a Fae-construct encounter. He lets the group know he thinks their formation "sucked", and calls Fate "soft". After the group mouths off a bit, he makes them run laps around the gym. Fate tries to give pointers on how to run more efficiently and receives the middle finger from Xand. After the laps, Rowan lets the group go with no homework for the week. After leaving the gym Xand, Wendy, and Fate head to the hot springs located in a large cavern under the academy to soak. The hot springs have a large football sized spring in the center, surrounded by many smaller sized spring around the perimeter of the cavern. While Xand and Wendy soak in one of the side springs, Fate attempts to do a few laps in the larger pool and ends up sinking. After being assisted by an emo looking life guard on duty, he is offered water wings which he refuses, and attempts to float instead of swim. After a good soak, Wendy convinces Xand to go to the bottom of the large pool to see if she can find anything of value. Wendy agrees and ends up finding a black glassy looking stone with strange runes etched into it. Casting Detect Magic, Xand finds that the stone has a vague sense of magic about it. The three start to make their way back to the room. While the three are soaking, Dalius and Dain make their way to the libraryThe Library at the academy is the largest library in the entire city of Palisade. Upon arriving, the two find a librarian, an extremely old man, sleeping soundly behind the front desk. After a few attempts to wake the man with no luck, a homunculus with a pink cardigan and cat rimmed glasses comes over to assist. Dain checks out a book on physical fitnessbeing ashamed that he was knocked out so easily during class, Dain felt he needed to find information on how to improved himself. and a book on DruidsThe book is titled "Manifest Gerard: My life as a teenage bear-man.". Dain and Dalius start making their way back to the room. During this time Rocko, wanting information on how to possibly make some sort of signal arrow, makes his way to Professor Nos's classroom to try and get some assistance. Seeing that a class was currently in session, he instead made his way to the smithy. He arrives to find Sigurd in conversation with a Dwarf Blacksmith. The Smith tells Rocko that he doesn't want first year students working in the smithy, but that he can sign up for an extracurricular smithing class after the first semester. With that Rocko and Sigurd leave. As the two are walking they discuss possible weapon options to craftThe two had previously discussed possibly designing a weapon that would combine multiple "damage types" into one weapon. ., and decide to go talk to Monty Lillard. It is during this conversation that they run into the other two groups as everyone is making their own ways back to the Team Phoenix room. Sigurd tells Rocko that Monty is free-styling in the quad, and everyone except Dain and Dalius decide to go see this. The teens find Monty under a tree in the corner challenging anyone who passes to rap battles, but is constantly refused. Rocko introduces the idea of an enchanted stick of some kind to enhance the volume of his voice using thaumaturgy, and in a sense introducing the idea of a microphone into the world. While in the quad, Fate checks a notification board and finds a notice of a "Student Club Fair" that is to take place in two weeks. Making their way back to the room, the others find Dain doing push-ups he had read about in his new fitness book. Dalius, Xand, and Rocko start looking into the strange rock Xand had found, and Rocko identifies it as obsidian and explains about volcanoes. Rocko does not know what the runes are, but is able to identify that they are probably the source of the magic that Xand had previously sensed. Rocko casts Identify on the rock to find out more information. Upon doing so a voice speaks in his head saying "The Hunter calls...". The stone then burns through the table and disintegrates. Rocko explains to the group what he heard as well as information he got from the casting of his spell. He states that he believes it is meant to used as a security measure, giving off an enhanced sense of fear and dread. Deciding they should let an adult know, Rocko draws as close of a replication of the runes as he can and runs into the hall to show it to the red orbsWe find out in that Shardwynn can use these orbs to monitor the school. hoping to get the attention of Shardwynn. Getting no response, the group (except for Fate who stays behind to read) takes the last 2 hours before curfewcurfew is set for students to be back in their rooms by 10:00 P.M. to try and find a professor to show this information to. 'Featured Characters' 'Player Characters' *Dain Sarkas *Fate Silver *Dalius *Wendy *Xand *Rocko 'New' *The Librarian *Dwarf Blacksmith 'Returning' * Rowan Ravenwood * Sigurd Sigurd * Monty Lillard Footnotes